Surgical systems, such as phacoemulsification systems for ophthalmic surgery, typically involve a combination of a number of parameters that are each critical to the behavior and performance of that system. These parameters can create complex and dynamic environments. For example, in the case of phacoemulsification, established parameters, such as vacuum, flow, ultrasound power, foot pedal position, and irrigation pressure all interact with one another to influence the safety and efficacy within the chamber of an eye.
In procedures such as these, it would be desirable to have a mechanism for providing a historical analysis of each of these parameters and their interrelationship with one another during and after such procedures.